Countdown to WrestleMania
by DJGreatness704
Summary: Story for xXxShonxXx: The Countdown to WrestleMania has begun for Katrina Love as throughout her day, she anticipates her shot to make history and win the Divas Title on the Grandest Stage of Them All: WrestleMania.


The Hilton Hotel, 7:30 A.M April, 3rd 2016, Arlington, Texas.

 _The alarm blares off of a 5'8_ _a curvy yet athletic build similar with a light brownish complexion with_ a curly black afro with royal blue and purple streaks and light brown eyes female awoke from her bed.

She had grabbed her phone to shut off her alarm and looked at the time.

It had dawned on her that she was on the Countdown to WrestleMania 32.

She was set to be in a Triple Threat Match for the Divas Championship against the Divas Champion Charlotte and her best friend "The Boss" Sasha Banks.

She instantly called someone.

Voice-"Hello."

Female-"What's up, Detrick?"

Detrick-"Oh, what's up 'Trina, you ready for tonight?"

Katrina-"Definitely, but I'm nervous though."

Detrick-"Of course, you're nervous, it's WrestleMania!"

Katrina-"I know, so how was the Takeover last night?"

Detrick-"It. Was. Awesome. Eddie and I won the NXT Tag Team Titles in a Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder Match."

Katrina-"Oh, that's awesome, Congratulations."

Detrick-"Yeah but beating those two great teams like Gable & Jordan and Dash & Dawson weren't an easy feat."

Katrina-"Yeah, I agree with you on that."

In the background, Katrina heard a voice.

Voice-"Hey! Detrick you on the phone with "Trina?"

Detrick-"Yeah."

Voice-"Well, hang up the phone, I'm still trying to sleep!"

Katrina-"Well, tell Eddie I said Good Morning to him too, and make sure he doesn't oversleep and Miss WrestleMania, again like last year."

Detrick-"I will."

Eddie-"It was an accident! And besides it wasn't that good."

Katrina-"He was mad that Sting and Bray Wyatt lost."

Eddie-"I wasn't!"

Detrick-"Yes, you were! You're still mad about it!"

Katrina-"Ah, you guys, I'll talk to y'all later, see y'all at Mania, Bye."

Detrick-"Bye."

Eddie-"Bye."

Katrina then ends the call with her cousins.

After showering, Katrina wore a lace slim v-neck ¾ sleeve black dress with black leggings and white heels and grabbed her bag with her gear in for tonight's WrestleMania and exited her hotel room.

As Katrina was walking down the hall, she instantly runs into one of her opponents for tonight, The Divas Champion Charlotte with the title around her shoulder.

Charlotte-"Hey, Katrina, you looking forward to kick some ass out there, tonight?"

Katrina-"Most definitely and I'm really looking forward to taking that(points to the Divas Championship) baby home with me tonight."

Charlotte-"Well, I've heard Nikki said that, I've heard Paige say that and I even heard my friend Becky said that and I've beaten them all and we'll see if I can say the same thing about you and "The Boss" tonight, later Katrina."

Charlotte then begins to walk off in the other direction.

Katrina-"Later, Flair…Woo!"

Charlotte then stops and then walks back over to Katrina.

Charlotte-"Very funny but um….this is how you do it."

Charlotte then struts off away from Katrina but then quickly spins around.

Charlotte-"Woo! See you at Mania, tonight."

Katrina-"See you too."

Katrina then walks off and heads straight onto the elevator.

As the elevator stopped in the lobby, Katrina walks through and was instantly swarmed by a group of fans.

Katrina then signs away at the autographs for the fans.

Fan #1-"We're rooting for you tonight, Katrina!"

Katrina-"Thanks you guys and watch WrestleMania because we're going to rock Texas, tonight!"

Fan #2-"Good Luck, Katrina!"

Katrina then exits the lobby where other wrestling fans were being kept at guardrails.

Crowd-"Katrina! Katrina! Katrina!"

Katrina then enters the backseat of the 2016 Black GMC Sierra and was driven off.

In the backseat, Katrina was soaking it all in.

Katrina's P.O.V.

Katrina-"Wow, the pressure is definitely on tonight, I mean it's WrestleMania 32, sold out, 105,000 seats! And somehow a kid like me that was just taken up from NXT and now just about in a matter of 2 years and I'm in a big match for WrestleMania and it's for the Divas Championship! I'm so amped for this moment!"

As Katrina was deep in her thoughts, the truck stops in front of the AT&T Stadium.

Katrina steps out of the truck and looks at the stadium.

Katrina-"It's time to rock this joint."

Katrina then walks into the stadium.

4:30 P.M

Katrina is warming up and is putting on her gear for tonight which is a white bikini like top, high waisted gold short shorts, fishnets, and thigh high gold and white boots with lace gold gloves.

As Katrina was stretching in the locker room, in comes none other than "The Boss" Sasha Banks.

Sasha-"Hey, "Trina."

Katrina-"Hello, Sasha."

Sasha-"You nervous about tonight?"

Katrina-"Nervous? My heart is pounding so much, it might burst out of my chest."

Sasha then backs up.

Sasha-"Well, don't do that on me, and besides that would be terrible, then what would we do for the Divas Title Match?"

Katrina-"I guess I would compete with a hole in my chest then."

Sasha then chuckles.

Sasha-"Well, girl let's rock the house down, tonight."

Katrina-"No doubt, no doubt."

Katrina and Sasha then bump fists and Sasha exits the locker room.

Once Katrina finished preparing, she exits her locker room and walks through the hallway.

Katrina then walks out into the AT&T Stadium and looks around at the huge set for WrestleMania 32.

Katrina-"This is epic."

Voice-"Pretty big ain't it?"

Katrina quickly turns around to see none other than of course her cousins and new NXT Tag Team Champions, Detrick Cyrus and Eddie Stylez.

Katrina-"You must definitely say, it is big."

Detrick-"Yeah, one day all three of us will be competing at WrestleMania."

Eddie-"No doubt about that, my man, but tonight is Katrina's night and hopefully, you'll will be the next Divas Champion."

Katrina-"Aww…Thanks, Eddie."

Eddie-"Yeah and besides, I'd had a $500 bet with The Vaudevillians, so you have no choice but to win."

Katrina then goes to kick Eddie but Eddie backs up a bit.

Eddie-"I was kidding, sheesh, no need to get violet, little cousin, in all seriousness, Detrick and I are proud of you and we hope you kick some serious ass out there, tonight."

Detrick-"Yeah, good luck tonight, little cousin, make us proud."

Detrick and Eddie then hug Katrina and then walks to the back.

Katrina-"It's ShowTime, tonight."

7:00 P.M.

Katrina could hear the pyro go off and the crowd cheering as WrestleMania had started.

Cole-"Welcome to the greatest spectacle of all of entertainment, The Granddaddy of them all, Welcome to WrestleMania, live in Arlington, Texas!"

As Katrina was sitting in the locker room, a producer opens the door.

Producer-"Love, you're up next."

Katrina could feel her heart pounding more and more with each step she took as she was making her way to the gorilla position alongside with Sasha and Charlotte.

Lillian-"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match and it is for The Divas Championship!"

Charlotte-"You guys ready?"

Katrina-"Hell Yeah."

Sasha-"Most definitely, let's steal the show."

*Sky's The Limit by CF0$*

Sasha-"See you out there, ladies."

Sasha then exits the curtain.

Lillian-"Introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts she is "The Boss" Sasha Banks!"

Charlotte and Katrina look on at the monitor as they stared at Sasha making her entrance.

*Recognition by CF0$*

Charlotte-"Well that's me, see you out there, Love."

Charlotte then quickly hugs Katrina and walks through the curtain and onto the stage.

Lillian-"Introducing next from The Queen City, she is the Divas Champion, Charlotte!"

Charlotte-"WOO!"

Once Sasha and Charlotte were in the ring, it was time for Katrina to enter last.

 _ **Katrina's P.O.V.**_

 _ **Katrina-"This is it. WrestleMania. Triple Threat. The Divas Championship, it all depends on one moment, it's my moment, this is my Legacy, It's all on the line."**_

 _ **Katrina's P.O.V ends.**_

*Better Have My Money*

Producer-"You're up Katrina!"

Lilian-"And introducing the final competitor from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania weighing in at 125 pounds, Katrina Love!"

Katrina then bursts through the curtain.

7:35 P.M

"1."

"2."

"3!"

Cole-"She's done it!"

*Better Have My Money*

JBL-"Katrina Love has won the Divas Title after an incredible Triple Threat Match!"

Lillian-"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion, Katrina Love!"

The referee then hands Katrina the Divas Title.

As Katrina stares down at her newly won title, she drops down to her knees and begins crying.

Lawler-"The emotion of Katrina Love cannot be contained, she worked so hard for this moment and now she can say now and forever on that she won the Divas Championship at WrestleMania."

As Katrina made it back to her feet, Charlotte and Sasha Banks starts walking towards Katrina.

Charlotte and Sasha both then hugs Katrina.

JBL-"This is what The Divas Revolution is all about."

Charlotte and Sasha then raises both arms of Katrina in the air in the middle of the ring.

Charlotte, Sasha and Katrina walked to the back.

As Katrina walks in last, the entire backstage personal along with other Superstars and Divas began to applaud Katrina.

Detrick-"Nice Job, Cuz!"

Detrick grabs Katrina and lifts her in the air with a tight hug.

Katrina-"Um, Detrick you can let me down, now."

Detrick-"Oh, sorry."

Detrick then lets down Katrina as Eddie was walking towards her.

Eddie-"Congrats out there, New Divas Champ."

Eddie then extends his hand out.

Katrina-"Um, sorry Eddie but I don't accept handshakes."

Katrina then boots Eddie's hand away and then hugs him as well.

Eddie-"You were amazing out there."

Katrina-"Well, I don't want to brag but…we killed it out there."

Detrick-"Yeah, you certainly did."

Katrina-"So, now what?"

Eddie-"Detrick talked me into this but since it's your night…."

Katrina-"What?"

Detrick and Eddie then suddenly scoops Katrina on their shoulders.

Detrick/Eddie-"Ladies and Gentlemen, your new Divas Champion, our favorite cousin Katrina Love!"

Katrina then raises the Divas Title in the air as Detrick and Eddie walks off back to the locker room, carrying her.

Katrina-"You know, I always wanted this moment to happen, I might have to make this my entrance for now on."

Detrick-"Don't ruin this moment, Katrina."

Katrina-"Alright, Alright, Alright."

A/N-"And that ends that story to Countdown to WrestleMania, I did it for my favorite cousin xXxShonxXx, I hope she enjoyed it this story as well as my other cousin, The Lucha Warrior, so until next time, I'll see you guys when I'll see you guys!

Peace

From DJGreatness704


End file.
